1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus that controls progressing of a game in accordance with an operation of a player on an input device and displays a progressing result of the game on a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game apparatus that resolves disadvantages generated when processing is not executed at operation timing by the player, and thereby enhances entertaining potentialities. The present invention also relates to a game progressing method and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
At general video games, when a drawing command is output from a controller of a game apparatus, an image is developed on a frame buffer and then a video signal is output, such that an image is displayed on a display screen of a display device. In the case of such image displaying method, if it takes time to execute drawing process, the coordinates of an object on the display screen which a player views are mismatched with the coordinates of the object processed by the controller. Accordingly, at the present time, in many video games, two (or more) frame buffers are used for drawing images. In such a case, one frame buffer executes the drawing process while an image of the other frame buffer whose drawing is completed is displayed on the display screen, which is alternately repeated for every one frame, thereby displaying a high-definition image at a high speed. However, a screen that the player views at the time of performing an operation actually displays an image of a frame that precedes a frame processed in the game apparatus by at least one frame. Thus, even though the player performs the operation at timing as confirming on the display screen, in actuality, the process is not executed at the timing as he/she confirmed.
For this reason, even though it seems that the player performs the operation without a problem on the display screen at the timing when the player performs the operation, processing by the controller of the game apparatus has already preceded further before the player performs the operation. Therefore, even in a case where the player recognizes that he/she performs the operation at an appropriate right timing, it may turn out that the operation has not been successfully performed. An action game whose object is to cause a player character to overcome various obstacles and achieve a goal is taken as an example. In the action game like this, the player character aims to achieve the goal while walking or running on a ground. On the ground where the player character walks, large ditches are formed in various places. If the player character does not jump over the ditch using the ground as a footing immediately before falling in the ditch, the player character falls in the ditch and the game is over. In this case, the player operates the player character to jump over the ditch immediately before the player character falls in the ditch, while viewing a game image displayed on the display screen. However, at the timing when the player performs the operation, the controller of the game apparatus may regard a state of the player character as a state of “fall”, in which the player character does not contact the ground, and may have already executed further processing. Accordingly, even though the player makes the player character jump at an appropriate timing, the player character may fall into the ditch and the game may be over, thereby making the player dissatisfied with the game.